houndsofthebladefandomcom-20200214-history
Assar
'''Assar '''is an alien of an undisclosed race, and is known as a criminal in the Federation systems, along with a hefty bounty on his head. He is introduced to the game as an enemy when Fernand bought information from his contact, and him passing on his information to Aya in return for a portion of the bounty. Assar is noted as a dangerous individual who is powerful but also not well-liked. He has enhanced genes and is very skilled with a gun and a knife, and is one of the most powerful enemies in the game that Aya can face. Collecting the Federation Bounty Assar appears in the 21/02/2016 update as a new enemy. After the Daigo Woodlands mission, he is available to fight by going to the Slums after the cutscene with Fernand. At the Slums, Assar would be complaining about his misfortunes to himself and threatens to kill a passing Vagrant, but Aya saves the Vagrant and challenges Assar. Assar then enters combat with his knife and machine pistol. If Assar knocks Aya to the ground and grabs hold of her, he would lay her in a sitting position and restrain her sword arm, disarming her. He then places his free hand into Aya's panties, rapidly fingering her while licking her cheek, in a similar fashion to the Cobolio. Though Aya denies that this is effective, her wet pussy wasn't lying. If Assar manages to arouse Aya enough, the next time he knocks Aya down, instead of fingering her, Assar insteads forces Aya to give him a blowjob. A highly stimulated Aya would be unable to resist, and is forced to drink down all his semen. If Aya's health drops to 0, Assar says that Aya has been disappointing, and then strips naked to brandish his other weapon - his huge cock. He then declares that he would fuck her, as it has been a long time since he had seen such a beautiful human. Assar will then grab Aya, strip her and place her in a reverse cowgirl position, as her legs are spread wide to reveal her pretty, shaven pussy. Assar teases her by rubbing her cock over her quivering pussy, forcing Aya to hold back her moans as his manhood threatens to make her cum again. However, she is forced to moan hard and often as Assar rams his cock into her. Eventually, Aya is cumming with every thrust, as the cum pool below the pair grows larger and larger. Aya's Victory When Aya manages to severely injure Assar, she attempts to get him to surrender, but Assar uses a flash grenade and escapes. However, he was shot down by Meifa, who claims the bounty. Aya's Defeat When Aya gives up, Assar strips her off her skirt and underwear, leaving only her boots and jacket. Aya's breasts and pussy are completely exposed. He places her on a dumpster and lifts both her legs up, then fucks her missionary while restraining her arms. Aya laid there while Assar raped her again and again. With each thrust, Aya's breasts bounced, her pussy tightened, and her moans were released from her mouth, and with every few seconds she came with cum gushing out of her pussy. Assar exclaims that earthling pussy is the best, and he would never get tired of fucking Aya. He then wonders how many times Aya has been fucked given that she has a wonderful body, and then says that it doesn't matter, as he would 'worship' her body with all his might. Aya attempts to resist further, but could only let out an orgasm. Assar then cums into her, filling her womb with cum again. He then wonders how many times he would have to cum into her for Aya to get pregnant, before preparing to go again. Aya begs for him to stop, and Assar replied by ramming his cock into her again. "No worries, I can still go many times!", he enthusiastically said. Several hours later, Aya has been violated so hard that her legs couldn't stand anymore. She is covered in cum and struggles to cover up her twitching body. Assar pulls her up and orders her to come with him to his hideout, saying that he would enjoy him for the whole day before giving her body to the 'savages living in this planet'. He made fun of Aya calling herself a bounty hunter, instead calling her a bitch to be tamed. A cum-covered Aya could not argue back. Assar says that this is day turned out great, but was shot by Meifa, in turn rescuing Aya. Meifa will taunt Aya as she still lays on the ground, still incapable of moving after being used as a cock warmer, as a further layer of defeat rests upon her. If Aya returns to the alley, the Vagrant she saved will attempt to rape her.